Hiden
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Luche menyayangkan kedua bongkah permata hitam indah milik Reborn yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik fedoranya.


Ada banyak hal yang Luche sukai dari Reborn saat pertama kali berjumpa sampai sekarang. Mulai dari penampilan Reborn yang serba hitam; topi, jas, bahkan _fedora_ milik Reborn berwarna hitam, cambang keriting Reborn yang begitu menggemaskan, atau sebuah seringai yang sering mampir di wajah _hitman_ nomor satu tersebut. Luche menyukainya, menyukai semua yang ada pada _hitman_ paranoid itu.

Termasuk dua bongkah permata hitam yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik _fedora_ sang _hitman_.

* * *

 **Hiden**

 **Katekyou Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: standar applied**

* * *

Luche menuangkan _espresso_ pada cangkir putih di atas meja. Aroma khas _espresso_ seketika menguar seketika. Ia meletakkan satu cangkir di hadapan pria yang mengenakan _fedora_ —Reborn namanya, satu cangkir berikutnya ia taruh di hadapannya. Di atas meja, terlihat sepiring penuh _cookies_ yang masih belum tersentuh.

Keduanya terdiam, saling menyibukkan diri dengan minuman masing-masing. Kadang-kadang, tangan mereka terjulur untuk mengambil beberapa _cookies_. Sepi terasa sekali di pondok yang mereka tinggali. Tentu saja pondok begitu sepi karena hanya ada Luche dan Reborn. Jika kalian bertanya di mana penghuni yang lain, tentu saja mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing—Fon yang sedang mengikuti turnamen bela diri di Cina, Verde yang sibuk dengan penelitiannya, Viper dan Skull sedang melakukan pekerjaan tersendiri, dan Lal Mirch yang sibuk latihan—katanya—dengan seorang murid tampan yang bernama Colonello—kalau Luche tidak salah mengingat.

Luche sibuk mengunyah _cookies_ buatannya sedangkan atensinya tertuju pada Reborn yang menyesap _espresson_ ya dengan tenang. _Fedora_ hitam itu masih setia di kepala Reborn, menyembunyikan iris hitam yang Luche sukai sejak awal mereka berjumpa.

"Hei, Reborn." Luche mengalihkan pandangan ketika Reborn mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Luche penuh tanya. Tangannya mengambil cookies secara acak dan menggigitnya pelan-pelan guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Luche memang ingin melihat indahnya kedua bongkah mata sang _hitman_. Akan tetapi kalau ditatap tiba-tiba seperti itu Luche jadi gugup juga.

Suara cangkir beradu dengan meja memecah keheningan di ruangan mereka. Luche dapat melihat cangkir Reborn yang kosong. Cangkir yang ditaruh di atas meja itu meninggalkan noda. Luche menghela napas, sepertinya nanti mejanya harus ia bersihkan.

"Luche?"

Panggilan Reborn membuat Luche tersentak, Luche merasa ia begitu konyol sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Reborn pada Luche, sikap sang peramal hari ini agak aneh menurutnya.

"Tidak ada," senyuman Luche membuat dahi Reborn makin berkerut. Jelas ada yang aneh dengan Luche sekarang.

Luche mengulum senyum lalu menatap Reborn. "Hei, Reborn, kau masih ingat saat pertama kita bertemu?"

Reborn diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Luche. Tentu saja ia ingat, bagaimana bisa ia lupa ketika pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Reborn tak akan pernah lupa saat Luche menawarkannya—lebih tepatnya mereka— _cookies_ seraya tersenyum ramah. Reborn juga tak akan pernah lupa saat Luche memuji betapa indahnya cambang miliknya.

Reborn melirik Luche yang tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

"Apa kamu ingat saat pertama kali aku memuji bahwa cambangmu indah, Reborn? Ekspresimu lucu sekali kau mendengar pujianku."

Reborn tak menyahut ucapan Luche, dia masih tetap setia mendengarkan ucapannya. Mungkin jika orang lain yang berbicara hal memalukan tentangnya—seperti ekspresinya yang lucu ketika dipuji, ia tak akan segan-segan menodongkan pistol kesayangannya tepat di kepala si pembicara. Akan tetapi entah mengapa Reborn tak keberatan ketika Luche mengatakan hal seperti itu. Entah mengapa, Reborn merasa bahwa ia memperlakukan Luche berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

"Dan kau tahu, Reborn? Ada hal yang yang lebih indah dari cambangmu," ujar Luche. "Matamu. Matamu benar-benar indah."

Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar dari dada Reborn ketika mendengar perkataan sang peramal, entah kenapa. Reborn melihat Luche tersenyum begitu damai, rasa hangat itu semakin bertambah.

"Naa, Reborn. Apa boleh aku melihat matamu? Jujur saja aku sedikit menyayangkan kau menyembunyikan mata seindah itu dibalik _fedora_ mu." Luche menunggu dan tak ada jawaban, Reborn pun tak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan melepas _fedora_ kesayangannya.

Luche tersenyum maklum, walaupun Reborn memiliki respek yang tinggi padanya, ia mengerti bahwa Reborn tak akan semudah itu menuruti keinginannya. Ia tak akan memaksa Reborn untuk menuruti keinginan konyolnya. Lagipula ia paham bahwa Reborn tak pernah mau melakukan hal-hal yang konyol dan remeh seperti yang ia katakan.

Dalam hati Luche tertawa. Ia merasa bahwa ia makhluk paling konyol yang pernah ada.

Luche dapat melihat Reborn berdiri dari kursinya lalu mulai melangkah. Kaki pemuda itu melangkah menuju ke arah kursi yang Luche duduki. Reborn membungkukkan badannya, kepalanya terjulur tepat di depan Luche, _fedora_ nya sedikit ia naikkan ke atas sehingga manik hitam yang indah itu terlihat jelas. Luche terpana melihat kedua mata Reborn. indah. Benar-benar indah.

Reborn memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga Luche berkedip-kedip yang entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat lucu. Tak lama kemudian Luche tersenyum berseri-seri, cantik sekali.

"Astaga Reborn, matanya indah sekali. Aku iri dengan bola matamu itu. Mereka benar-benar cantik." Luche menyuarakan pujiannya pada Reborn dengan mata berbinar, senyum tipis terukir di wajah sang _hitman_.

"Tidak, Luche. Mataku tak seindah itu," ujar Reborn. "Matamu jauh lebih indah."

Luche tidak mengerti maksudnya tapi ia merespon perkataan Reborn dengan sebuah anggukan. Lagipula, Luche mulai mengerti mengapa Reborn menutupi kedua permata indah dibalik _fedora_ nya.

Karena mata sang _hitman_ begitu indah, orang-orang yang melihat tak akan pernah bisa beralih padanya.

* * *

 **a/n: iyeyyyy, finish nulisnya, haloooooo, keju hereee :3 salam kenal minna~~ /lambai. Ini fic pertama saya di khr, iya saya kesemsem sama rebornluche, mereka itu manis bangettt, adakah yang sependapat sama saya? /heh. maafkanlah fic pertama saya di sini begitu fail, maafkan saya reborn sama luche ooc, etapi ooc itu indah loo /heh. Ah, terima kasih sudah mau membaca yaaaaa *terbang melayang bersama naga tercinta :3***


End file.
